A Thief Doctor
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Souji's tuberculosis, will it ever heal? Hope it will. No good with summaries. :P REVIEW PLEASE! I WUD APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH! OKITA SOUJIXOC XD rated T just for kiss XD


**All Shinsengumi: *bows down* Kon'nichiwa! **

**Phinny(me): *bows down* Hai! How are you guys? I'm here for the ne—**

**Heisuke: WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL GONNA BE WITH THIS TIME?**

**Phinny: Well, she's qui—**

**Shinpachi: WHOSE SHE GONNA BE WITH?**

**Phinny: *cough* *cough* well, sh—**

**Souji: Is she PRETTY?~ *in a flirting voice***

**Phinny: *in a dangerous voice but with a cute face* YOU guys better SHUT UP or I'll make you guys suffer in my story…**

**All Shinsengumi: *silence* *tense* **

**Readers: *gives Phinny a scary glare* you wouldn't dare to hurt our precious cupcakes/strawberry tart! GRRR…**

**Phinny: *coughs* *in a normal voice* so, my lovely readers, without anymore further yapping, let's get to the stories, and you shinsengumi, if you want to know what happens in the story, YOU have to READ it *smiles cutely* **

**All Shinsengumi: *nods slowly and back to their stone position* **

**Phinny: *silence* *sigh* I was only joking about the part I'm going to make you guys suffer…**

**All Shinsengumi: *sigh in relief* **

**Readers: *still looking at Phinny with a glare* **

**Phinny: Please review, my lovely readers and *whispers darkly* I won't hurt your lovely sugars~ **

**Readers: *silence* *carries a pitchfork, fire torch, swords and guns* BRING IT ON, PHINNY!**

**Phinny: *silence* *sigh* just read it please *goes off stage* *gets back on stage* oh, and note that the guys in here are in their new clothes, you know, the second season one? ^^ Enjoy! *runs off stage***

~STORY START~

I walk in a dark hallway. I could hear everyone sleeping in their rooms quietly. I tip-toed silently and slowly slide a random door open. I saw a man, lying there, sweating a lot. I thought silently, 'He might be having a nightmare.'

I slowly walk past him, towards his belongings. I open the drawer nearby and take a look inside of it. 'Medicines, medicines and medicines! Nothing nice at all!' I then shuffle silently towards a different drawer.

Suddenly, I felt something at the back of my neck, something sharp and pointy. 'Is it a…. sword?' I thought quietly to myself.

"Who are you?" the man asked. I sat there quietly. I then slowly went to reach my katana. When I nearly touch the handle of my sword, he spins me around and pins both of my hands on the floor. He then took the sleeves of my outfit and stuck his sword on the sleeves and to the floor, making me stuck there.

"I asked you, who are you?" he asked me again, having his face above mine, several inches away. I was wearing a mask, covering my face except for my eyes. He kept on staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I sit there silently, not telling him anything.

"*sigh* looks like you're not going to give me an answer…" he then suddenly ties my hand and my feet. While he was doing that, he wouldn't stop coughing. I looked at him and wondering what kind of disease is he having.

Several minutes later, he dragged me to a room and throws me on the floor, startling the sleeping man in the room.

"Souji? What are you doin—" he stopped and looks at me. "Who's this?" he asked in a mad tone.

"Dunno, but, she tried to steal my things while I was asleep, well, too bad, I noticed her since the time she slid my door open" I was shocked when he said 'she'. I normally could make people confuse me with a guy because I like having my hair short and wear men's clothes. But he's the first one that can tell I was a girl and note that I was wearing a MASK over my mouth and nose and I was wearing an oversized 'ninja' outfit.

The other man looked at me weirdly. "She? Isn't it a he?" The man, known as Souji, shook his head.

"Nope, it's a she" he then took my mask off and reveals my face under the light. My hair was quite short, just below the ears and it was layered. My eyes were bright viridian color. I looked at the man in front of me.

"Oh, I see"

"Should we kill her, Hijikata-san? I mean, she stole from me"

"Excuse me; note that I didn't STEAL anything from you… yet…" I said to him, pausing for a while after I saw his face. It was...

"Up, to you. I don't know what to do with her" the man named Hijikata said to me.

"Hmm…" Souji then sits next to me. "How about this, 'girl', let's make a competition, if I win, you will be my servant, and if you win, I will set you free." I looked at him for awhile. I then let out a smirk.

"Sure, you're on!" I said and he unties me. Hijikata looks at Souji in disbelief.

"But, Souji, your s—"

"I know, Hijikata-san, I know" he then let out another cough. I rubbed my wrist, 'DAMN it hurts!' I looked at him wondering what is wrong with him.

"Let's go outside!" he said, dragging me by my collar this time.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go! I can walk!" I said to him. He then let me go after we arrived at an open space. I looked behind me and saw that Hijikata guy following us. Souji then drew his sword out.

"You ready?" he said as he holds his sword with only one hand.

"I'm born ready" I said to him. Without anymore wasting time, I charged at him. He blocked my attack and I attack his ribs, but he managed to avoid it.

"Tsk, not bad, for a girl" he said with a slight mocking tone at girl.

"Well, never look down at women, especially me! HIYAH!" I then went forward to strike him, but he was fast and dodged the attack, making me lose my balance fell. I sliced my arm a bit with my own sword. I groaned at the pain. I then felt the familiar feeling when I was in his room. The pointy and sharp metal was right behind my neck.

"You lost, girl" he said again, with the mocking tone at girl. I looked at him with annoyance. At that instance, he coughed, badly.

"Souji! Are you okay?" Hijikata asked, running towards him. Souji then fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Yeah, I...I'm fine" he said, wiping his mouth with his hand and looks at it. He then clenches his fist, as if hiding something. He then gave me a look. "You're free. I don't need you. But, if I ever catch you sneaking around here again, I will kill you." He then smirked at me.

I stared at him for a while and when he was about to walk away, I saw a line of blood, dripping from his clenched fist. I then realize what kind of problem he has.

"Wait!" I blurted out, I then ran to him. "Wait, the deal was, if you win, I will be your servant…"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't need yo— *cough* *cough*"

"Oh, you really need me." I said to him. "I can take care of you." He gave me a look.

"Look, girl, I think I'm fine with the 'taking care' of me part and the last thing I need is a thief taking care of me" he then gave me a dirty look and walk past me. I was pained a bit but I'm not letting him go just yet.

"I know what you have… and I know how to heal it." He stopped cold. I turned around towards him. Hijikata, who was silent the whole time asked:

"How did you…?"

"The symptoms; sweating at night and even coughing blood" I said and pointing at his fist. He then looked at his fist and then looked at me. Oh my, the moonlight behind him, his beautiful face, his shiny brown hair and his muscular chest, all revealed to me before my eyes. But, his eyes, his eyes are pure green, my most favorite color. His eyes were the only one that is bright that night.

"Huh, you seemed to know about medical stuffs. But too bad girl, this is an incurable disease, how can you possibly heal me? You're just a pathetic girl who tried to steal from us." I snapped back from his beauty trance and stuttered a bit.

"Uh… Well, m…my h…hometown was at...attacked by t… the infection… and… a d...doc…tor… a friend of mine created a medicine… and some tips to… to cure the disease." All of us remained silent for awhile.

"I don't know if you either want to trick us and steal our stuffs when you have the opportunity or you want to just stay here because you have nowhere to go" he said shaking his head.

"Fine, then be sick for as long as you live! You can't lift a sword up after the next few weeks! I wanted to help you but you refuse!" I said, angrily at him. I then stormed off from there.

"Wait…" I then stopped and look at him.

"What do you want now? Mock me more until you're satisfied? Go back to bed, you thick head."

"Please… help me heal this disease…" I then stood still for a moment. I let out a sigh and nodded. He smiled at me before he coughed violently. I went right at him and place my hand on his back.

"Now, let's get you back in your room." I said and he nods at me. I look at Hijikata. "Don't worry, I won't steal anything or do anything no good, I will only be taking care of him until he heals. He looked at me for awhile.

"*sigh* Can I trust you?"

"Yes, you can trust me." Hijikata nodded at me.

"What is your name girl?"

"Hachisu, just call me Hachisu"

-TIME SKIP-

Months and months passed, and I worked day and night, with not much rest. I was determined on healing Souji. He got a bit worse for a while, but lately, he gotten better. His sweating at night was nearly to none. His coughing was still there, but it's going away. I was glad with the progress we both made. I also got to know the people that are Souji's friends, close ones. They all seemed pretty nice.

It was night; I was still taking care of Souji. He's sleeping right now. I yawned silently and stretched my arms.

"Ergh, I feel so sleepy." Moments later, Chizuru came in.

"Err, Hachisu-san, a tea for you." She then handed me a cup of warm tea. I sighed happily.

"Thank you very much Chizuru-chan." I smiled at her and sipped the warm tea slowly.

"Ne, Hachisu-chan, thanks for taking care of Souji, he seemed like getting better, even his appetite's getting better."

"Hehehe, no problem! I just want to help him" I then gave her a smile.

"Hey, you girls are quite loud ya'know." Souji said, startling us both.

"A…ah, sorry, Okita-san! I will take my leave now!"

"No sweat Chizuru, you can stay here." He said, looking at her. She then shook her head.

"You must rest, Okita-san." She then goes to the slide door. "Oyasumi, Hachisu-chan, Okita-san." She slides the door close, leaving me and Souji alone. I sighed slowly and look at Souji.

"How do you feel?"

"Better actually." He said, sitting up.

"Hey, you should be lying down!" I went to him and hold his shoulder.

"Nah, it's boring to just lie down."

"Souji, you are nearly healed, just wait a little longer, then you can move around anywhere you want." I said to him, hoping that he would listen to me. He looked at me and then lies back down. "Thank you, Souji." I said, smiling to him.

"You know, you've been staying here for quite awhile and not steal anything…" he said as he put both of his hand behind his head. I giggled.

"Well, I promised Hijikata-san not to do anything bad."

"Hm, but… you did steal one thing from me."

"Eh? Souji, I never stole anything from you."

"Well, you don't know what I'm talking about." He looks at me with his pure green eyes. Oh, so beautiful.

"What ARE you talking about?"

"Come here. Come closer to me" I wondered what he wanted for awhile and then I did as he told me too. I went a bit closer to his face and blushed a bit when he looked at me straight in the eye.

"Wh… what is it?" He smiled at me and then his hand went at the back of my head, pressing my lips on his. I was shocked at the sudden kiss but at the same time, I melted in it. I closed my eyes, feeling his soft lips on mine. He then broke the kiss. He then took my hand and places it on his chest.

"This, this is what you stole from me." He smiled at me, the most sincere one I've ever seen. I blushed at his words, but I smiled at him.

"Believe it or not, the thief's heart was also stolen by a man." I said to him, smiling and he smiled back. That was the most valuable thing I have ever stolen.

-THE END-

**Phinny: SO? SO? YA LIKE IT? **

**Souji: *open mouth* This time it was about… me? **

**Phinny: TEEHEE yeah, sorry Souji, but Hachisu-chan is all yours~ **

**Souji: *silence* well, she's ain't that bad. At least my tuberculosis is healed… **

**All Shinsengumi: Whose turn is it going to be next? **

**Phinny: No idea, mayb—**

**Fangirl: SAITOU-SAN!**

**Fangirl #2: NO! HEISUKE-SAN!**

**Fangirl #3: NO! SHINPACHI-SAN!**

**Fangirl #4: NO! HIJIKATA-SAN!**

**Fangirl #5: NO! SANNAN-SAN!**

**Fangirl #6: NO! KONDOU-SAN!**

**Phinny: *silence* No really? Girls… Let me think about it first… **

**All of the fangirls: GRRR…**

**Phinny: My lovely, and loyal readers, please review? *puppy eyes* I really need to know what do people say/think about my story~ I would appreciate a nice review and I would make a big temper tantrum if you give me a mean review, okay? **

**Readers: *silence***

**Phinny: Please? *cutest puppy dog eye* **

**All Shinsengumi: If you don't want to do it for Phinny-san, then do it for us.**

**Phinny: Yes, yes, that's ri—WHAT? **

**All Shinsengumi: *chuckles* **

**Phinny: Mataku, well whatever, so, readers? Please? **

**Readers: Fine, fine, we'll think about it…**

**Phinny: THANKS! I WUFF WUFF U GUYS! **

**Readers: *silence***

**Phinny: Okay, till next time! :D **


End file.
